fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Newman
Shane Newman was an upper-level ghost, who was stalking Parker Halliwell and haunting her apartment. In his mortal life, Shane was a criminal who murdered a young couple in San Francisco. During the police bust, Shane was shot and killed by an unknown cop (or cops) and laid to rest. However, his spirit still haunted his former apartment building - which happened to be Parker's new apartment. History Life Shane's early childhood life is unknown, but it can be presumed that he had come kind of mental disorder that developed in his younger life. In his late teen years, he moved into an apartment and lived there for years prior to the incident. In his early twenties, after he bought the apartment, something in him snapped and he killed a young couple that lived in San Francisco. His motives are unknown but presumed to be something small that really set him off. Death and Afterlife After committing murder, he went into hiding for a few months until the police caught up with him at this apartment. They then tried to apprehend him but he fought back, and an unknown officer shot and killed him. After his death, he had unfinished business and decide to stay around the earthly plane instead of moving on. He played tricks on people at the apartment building, messed wth the lights, screwed with the elevator, and even scared people into moving out. Almost forty years later he targeted Parker Halliwell, but she didn't stand for it and tried to send him off to find peace. The spell backfired and he couldn't leave her side, so she was forced to go to her sisters for help. They later discovered the truth about him and banished him after a fight. Throughout Fated Although only appearing in one episode of Fated, Don't Mess With Magic, his appearance largely affected the three sisters - Prue, Parker, and Paris. Appearance Shane is an extremely handsome young man standing at tall at 6'3". He has a well-toned and muscular body, with dark features with deep brown eyes that add to his brooding look. He has strong dark lashes and eyebrows, and a "bad boy" smile mixed with a sinister smirk. It can also be noted that he has stubble that adds to his bad-boy demeanor. He is only seen wearing one outfit throughout his guest appearance, as he is dead and is trapped in the clothing he died in. Shane favors dark clothing over light or colorful clothes. A staple of his wardrobe is his black leather jacket that he wears with matching boots. He favors black jeans to match his dark appearance and demeanor. Personality Shane was a charmingly, mentally unstable man with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive, able to play along and tease Parker and her sisters. He comes across quite smug and rather pompous, able to get under people's skin and make even Parker hate him. He appears to enjoy killing people, as he has done so on numerous occasions and even tried to kill people from beyond the grave. He had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants. Shane has a twisted sense of humor and can go from teasing to vengeful in a split second. Relationships Parker Halliwell Shane and Parker first met in A House of Death, after he started haunting her apartment building. He trapped her in an elevator, played tricks on her, and scared her bad enough that she went to stay with her sister, Prue, for a few nights. When Parker returned to her apartment building the two had another encounter when Shane attacked her again, and she discovered that her powers don't work on him. She then cast a spell that was supposed to free him of Evil and help him cross over, however, instead it bound them together. He was forced to hang around her, and the two developed a tolerable relationship. He nicknamed her and nagged her into trying to find a way to unbind them. However, Parker discovered his mortal history and planned to banish him with her sisters. In a stand-off, he severely injured her youngest sister, and Parker then vanquished him with the help of her sisters. Notes and Trivia * He is the first mortal/human murderer to be introduced into the series. * Shane was killed by a police officer during his own arrest after he refused to cooperate. * Because of his bad deeds and possible mental disorder, when he died, he continued to have this disorder which made him the first evil and venomous ghost. * Prior to dying he lived in Parker's Apartment, and because of Parker moving in, targeted her. * The fact that Parker moved into his apartment and his building could be the reason why he targeted her. It could also have been because of her Fated One status. * He seems to be a fan of Fairy Tales and/or Disney movies, noticed when he nicknames Prue, Parker, and Paris after notable Disney and Fairytale characters. ** [[Prue Halliwell|'Prue']]; Glinda the Good - a character from The Wizard of Oz who was very good and helpful to others. ** [[Parker Halliwell|'Parker']]; Elphaba aka the Wicked Witch of the West - a character from The Wizard of Oz, who was wicked and wanted to harm others. ** [[Paris Halliwell|'Paris']]; Nalla - a young female lioness from The Lion King who was brave and kind but was often mistreated or undermined by others. Image Gallery Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits